V for Valentine
by lolaarlo
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando te enamoras por error de alguien que sabes que no te va a corresponder? ¿Qué pasa si ese error en verdad no es un error? Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked En cursiva es cuando hablan vía mensajes de texto. Gracias Sandra por Betear, eres la mejor.


**¿Qué pasa cuando te enamoras por error de alguien que sabes que no te va a corresponder? ¿Qué pasa si ese error en verdad no es un error?**

 **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked**

 **En cursiva es cuando hablan vía mensajes de texto.**

 **Gracias Sandra por Betear, eres la mejor.**

 **V for Valentine:**

Mi error era que me había enamorado de alguien que no me correspondía. Todos los años le veía que en San Valentín que salía con mujeres después del divorcio que había sufrido, también salía con mujeres en otras épocas del año, pero en esa fecha me fastidiaba aún más y sabía el motivo, porque yo no tenía con quien pasar ese fecha romántica, aunque la fecha era lo de menos, sino con quien pasar los días amando. Desde que me había enamorado de él por error habían pasado tres años, sabía todo sobre él, pero no me atrevía nunca a decirle que me gustaba, eso sí, de otras cosas si hablábamos, sobre todo de los casos que compartíamos o del orden y desorden del piso.

Ese año quise decirle algo, ser valiente por una vez, quitarme el peso de encima y saber que pensaba él; pero cuando me dijo que tenía una cita por San Valentín, mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos.

El error no era solo estar enamorado de un hombre al que le gustaban solo las mujeres o eso pensaba yo, sino estar enamorado de mi mejor amigo. Sin que me notara hundido me fui a componer.

— ¿Qué harás tú? - aquella pregunta no me agradó nada, al contrario me mosqueó.  
— Supongo que lo de siempre - suspiré e intenté concéntrame en lo que tocaba.  
— Sherlock, siempre igual - aquello me desconcertó - sé que te gusta alguien, pero no sé quién es. Pero mira, lo que debes hacer es declararte a esa persona; quien sabe, a lo mejor te corresponde. ¿Qué mejor que el día de San Valentín para hacerlo? Ve y díselo

Le miré desconcertado, "¿acaso quería que me declara a él?" Pensé sin saber que responderme.

— No es tan fácil como crees - sentencié hundiéndome - mi error es estar enamoro de él y que él sea hetero.

— Lo... lo siento - noté como la voz de John se resquebrajaba - no quería hundir tus sentimientos. Lo siento.  
— No pasa nada. Pásalo bien con Sarah, Marian o como se llame.

Volví a mis cosas. Errores de enamorados no debía tener. Por dios si era el grande y único William Sherlock Scott Holmes. En lo que restó de tarde John no dijo nada, lo preferí así. Así no tuve que escuchar sus reproches ni nada hacia mi persona.

— V por Valentine - escuché que me decía - te quiero. No lo olvides.

Y sin que yo pudiera decir nada se fue. "¿Estaba soñando o aquellas palabras habían sido de verdad?" Pensé mientras me hundía en el sofá, sosteniendo el móvil mientras pensaba que hacer. Un mensaje me quitó de mis pensamientos.

 _We are lovers.* - JHW_

— ¡¿Qué!? - grité mientras sostenía tembloroso el móvil. No podía ser. No era verdad lo que leía.

A lo mejor John me estaba tomando el pelo y no me gustaba nada. Mi error era lo peor, bueno, ahora pensaba más en otra cosa.

 _¿Cenas? – JHW_

"¿Qué pretendía?" A si, sacar mi error a relucir.

 _Si, en casa, calentaré algo del mediodía. - SH_

Mentí, no iba a cenar. No podía, mi estómago se había cerrado.

 _Italiano, en 15 minutos y sin rechistar. – JHW_

Me estaba poniendo nervioso y demasiado.

 _No, tú tienes una cita con una mujer cuyo nombre no me_ _sé_ _porque lo he olvidado. - SH  
No es verdad, mentí, mi Valentine eres tú. Si no vienes, iré a por ti y te traeré a rastras. – JHW_

Mi corazón quería salirse del pecho, estaba latiendo con demasiada fuerza y aún encima estaba sudando y temblando por lo que me decía John.

 _No. No quiero ser el segundo plato de nadie. - SH  
No lo eres, yo te quiero y tú me quieres. - JHW  
Lo de que te quiero es relativo. Pero ya hablaremos en casa, porque dices tonterías, debes estar ya borracho. - SH  
En el restaurante ya. Si no vienes iré a por ti. – JHW_

No fui, estaba demasiado alterado como para ir y no quería montar ninguna escena. John apareció en Baker, me dio la ropa para que no fuera en pijama y me obligó a ir. Sin rechistar me arreglé, me miré y me veía bien.

— ¿Te has burlado antes de mí? - aquello le desconcertó, pero luego sonrió con la cabeza de medio lado - dímelo, joder.  
— Ese vocabulario. Dinero al bote – saqué una libra de mi bolsillo y la metí en el bote de la entrada algo resentido - no me burlo de ti. Sherlock salir con todas aquellas mujeres no era nada, solo salíamos como amigos. Incluso a veces te mentía y salía de casa para no pensar en ti, aunque era inútil no pensar en ti, eres único Pero he tenido que decir basta, porque me dolía verte así. Llevo tres años observando cómo te comportas conmigo; sé que desde que me divorcié y volví a vivir aquí me quieres. No voy a decir como lo supe, pero siempre lo supe.

Suspiró para recuperar aire, yo no decía nada, la cabeza me daba vueltas para procesar la información. Mi error podían haber solucionado hacía años y por mi estupidez no fue así. Que tonto me sentía en ese momento.

— Pero me di cuenta de que debía ser sincero de una vez por todas y aquí esto - John se arrodillo - se que no estábamos en restaurante, donde se suponía que debía pasar esto - me miró, sacó una pequeña caja y la abrió. - Así que te digo a aquí, en donde hemos vivido las mayores historias jamás contadas. William Sherlock Scott Holmes, ¿me harías el honor de pasar el resto de tus días a mi lado? ¿De convertirte en mí esposo?

— John Hamish Watson, te quiero y en un primer momento pensé y hasta hoy pensé que el haberme enamorado de ti había sido un error y que debía pasar página, pero veo que no lo fue - sonreí como un tonto - así que si a ambas preguntas. Si quiero a todo. 

Me puso el anillo, le levanté, no quería que siguiera de rodillas como un tonto sonriendo, y le besé de manera que entendió que lo nuestro se había sellado, que le perdonaba por todo, que mis errores de amor se habían acabado. El beso que le daba estaba lleno de pasión, de lenguas juguetonas y mordidas de labios. Era mi primer beso, mi primer beso con el amor de mi vida.

De los errores se aprende, los errores pueden acabar bien o no. En mi caso por suerte acabó con un gran final, he acabado prometido y besando por primera vez a mi mejor amigo y el hombre al que amo. Porque yo William Sherlock Scott Holmes deseo con todas mis fuerzas desde que se divorció a John Hamish Watson.

* Somos amantes

 **Y hasta aquí el fic, espero que os haga gustado mi participación para este mes, ha sido duro escribir un fic de más de 1000 palabras, no salía nada decente que tuviera un error, solo salían y salían fics con secretos. Pero hasta aquí ha dado mi cabeza, con lo que espero que os toméis unos segundos para comentar que os ha parecido y darme críticas constructivas.**

 **Facebook: Fairy Cosplay**


End file.
